Her Little Light
by Beckarie
Summary: Her one mistake would lead to huge responsibility. I know not the best summary. Rated M for sprite limeish lemons haha.


_**Hey quick authors note. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this story. **_

_**It's not amazing but I think it turned out okay. **_

_**Also sorry about any spelling/grammatical errors.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the baby. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Shadows dancing on the wall as two people were locked in a heated exchange. Passion hung over them like a rain cloud in a storm. Sighs of pleasure rang through the night as the two performed such a forbidden act. The man thrusting and groaning. The woman bucking and mewling. Like a balloon slowly filling with air the pleasure swelled untill it beacame to much. The baloon burt and pleasure overode there systems as they reached their peaks one after another. Crying out words that had no meaning they came down from their highs. Spent from the act they had just performed they slowly drifted to the world of dreams.

The morning would bring feelings far from the ones of the night. Shame and disgust filled the woman and she wept. Alone the man had left her. He felt nothing, no remorse, no guilt, no disgust or shame. He felt nothing, even after taking something that the women, no not women she was but a child in his eyes, had held so dearly, an emotionless robot so different from the night before. He had woken up before her his desires fufilled. He left quickly back to his village, which he ruled almost from the shadows. His mind was not filled with thoughts of the previous night but of how to complete his goal of World Peace. Her thoughts were sorrowful and filled with hows and whys. Why her? How could she have let it happen? Soft jade eyes closed and she let the tears run down her face like ringed silver eyes closed and he sighed entering his base.

The two were more different than night and day. She was a healer, saving lives. He was the feared leader of the Akatsuki always them. She stood for what was thought to be good and he for evil. He was 12 years her senior 28 years old and he knew pain. She was a naive 16 year old unknowing of such pain. She was the teamate and friend of the boy he was trying to kill. It should have never been.

She made her way to her home village, trying to fit back in with her friends and comrades. Two months passed and she knew something was wrong. She got sick frequently and her emotions were everywhere. She knew what this could mean. Shakilly raising a hand to her she probed around with her chakra. She felt it then a fluttering and a faint chakra signature somewhat differnt from her own. Her fears had been comfirmed. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, not having the strength to remain standing. Using a slightly tremblin hand she brushed away cherry blossom locks. She was carrying a child, his child.

She knew no one would understand so she fled. Taking only the nescesarry things. Leaving her headband as a sign of her resignation. She left no notes, not knowing what to write and left. Her future shaky and uncertain.

Months flew by and still no one had found her. She was in the Land of Waves. The place brought memories of her first real mision.  
She would remember her life and sometimes she would let the tears fall. Her distinctive pink hair was now covered daily by a wig. Her stomach had showing the world that she was carrying a new life inside her.

She had never considered terminating the pregnancy. Although his or her father was a twisted man, the child was innocent. They deserved a life regaurdless of who the father was.

He had heard of the pink haired Kunoichis disapereance. He did not think anything of it. She had been a mere tool to him. He had seen her, lusted for her and then acted upon those feelings. She had served her purpose and he thought nothing more of it.

She would dream of that fatefull night. She had lost her first patient. Distraught she left the village deciding to spend her night drinking away her guilt and sorrow. He had appeared mysterious and handsome. He had aproached her and through her drunken haze she managed to be swayed by his touches and words. He had been gentle with her almost like a lover and she had beleived he cared. She had recognized him but she couldn't resist him.

A few more months passed and she found her self in labor, bringing life into the world. She was alone and it hurt but she was determined. Pushing and screaming she gave birth. As she held her son crying along with him, hers tears of releif and joy, she if he even knew about her baby boy would he have even bat an eyelash. She thought not.

He had orders to get the Kyubi Jinchuriki by any means nescesarry. He atacked Konoha head on with all he had. No one gave him what he needed. Hours later he would perish while giving back the lives he stole. Unkowing of the life he had helped to create.

She would hear of his death later. She let a tear escape. She had not loved him or known him but, he was her childs father. She would go back to her home she decided after everything had been set straight. Untill then she would wait and raise her child. Her little light.

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Well bye for now :)**_

_**-Sodapop**_


End file.
